


Tomorrow is Another Day

by GillovnyReal



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillovnyReal/pseuds/GillovnyReal
Summary: All they want is for this to end!





	

She lays on her bed, turns onto her right side and looks at his pic she keeps on her bedside table. She misses him terribly and all she wanted was him at her side throughout this rumor that is going on for a few days now. She will not deny because she never did, she just wanted people to know her better before they believe anything. Her cell phone rings taking her from her thoughts.

“Good night,” says the soft voice on the other side.

“I miss you, sweetie” she says. 

“Me too Gill, I wanted to be with you now,” she smiles. 

“Do you think this will end soon, David?” she asks seriously and he knows what she’s talking about.

“I believe so, then it will be left behind and people will move on,” he assures her.

“Until another shit happens,” she jokes and he laughs, she loves this sound. 

“Everything will be all right,” he guarantees.

"I know, I just want this whole thing to end." She didn’t want to be worried about that. And she was grateful for David being calm about it all and always assuring her that everything is going to be fine.

"Don’t worry about it anymore. Now go to sleep, babe,” he commands softly.

“Okaaay,”she complains. "I love you, don’t forget it, David” she says.

“Never, and I love you very much, too, have sweet dreams, baby,” he says and hears her sigh of satisfaction, even though he can’t see her now he knows she’s with a beautiful smile on her lips.

The call ends, she gives one last look at his pic and turn off the light. Yes, she will have beautiful dreams, and tomorrow will be another day, another day so this rumor is left behind, and one day less till the day they will be together in each other’s arms again.


End file.
